Truth or Dare!
by Lee-Lee2306
Summary: I am reposting this story as my other one has failed to follow the guidelines. So in order for the readers to send me dares, you must PM me. And one last thing, it is only rated T because of language and a few scenes. Enjoy! :P
1. Chapter 1

Lee-Lee2306's POV

Walking onto the stage I take a deep breath and prepare my voice. The spotlight is on me.

"Hello readers of fanfiction! I am your host, Lee-Lee2306! And as the title says, this is a truth or dare show! And before you go 'Boooooo!' I know there is a lot of these out there but I felt like doing one myself but I will add a twist to your usual truth or dare!" I finish introducing right before Kite runs onto the stage.

"Why on barian world does there have to be a freakin twist?! Can you at least tell us what it is?!" Kite pleads this is just hilarious!

"So it is interesting and yes but there are two twists and next chapter you will find out the second. The first is that it isn't just truth or dare its... Truth, dare, double-dare, kiss, command or torture!" I burst into a fit of giggles as Kite's jaw drops completely down.

"Why does-" I cut him off.

"Okay here are the rules: 1) the dares that you send to me must either be PMed. 2) your dare must say who the dare is for. Wow I think I have done well. Only two rules!" I say. I go to speak again.

"So here is who you can dare:

Kite

Layla (my OC)

Yuma

Astral

96

Vector

Mizar

Dumon

Shark

rio

Tori

alito

Girag

Okay because this list could go for ever, pretty much this list and anyone from The Yugioh Zexal series!" I announce. Kite pales.

"Don Thousand help me..." He mutters under his breath. A red tick mark appears on my forehead.

"And because Kite just pissed me off, make his dares or truths or kisses or anything the worst." I say smiling. Kite is so mad right now.

"why did you-" I cut him off again.

"Alright that is all for tonight don't forget to leave me your ideas!" I announce for the last time into the microphone.

"Goodnight!"


	2. Chapter 2

**Lee-Lee2306 POV**

* * *

><p>Here we go! Here we go! I prepare myself for the second time.<p>

"Welcome boys, girls and other people that I do not know of! I am your favourite host Lee-Lee2306! This chapter I will give you the dares and the truths and the kisses and... You know what I am talking about. But here is the second twist... Drum roll please!" I smile into the microphone as the drum rolls sounds and finishes.

"Okay twist number uno is if any of the darees, the ones who get dared, choose not to do the dare, they will get a punishment worse then the dare!" All of the characters look at me shocked.

"How could you!?" Kite screams. I just laugh.

"Oh I am not done yet! The second twist, well it's not really a twist, but I will be needing a second host so that whenever we see fit, we can hand out punishments. The details for what you need to PM me will be at the end of the chappie."

Everyone's jaw drops, again. I prepare to speak.

"Alright let's get this thing started! All of these next dares, kisses and truths are are from Sakura Tsukumo! Okay here is the first kiss!"

* * *

><p><strong>No one POV<strong>

Layla smirks wildly whilst blushing.

"Umm Astral and Dark Mist have to um..." She mutters.

"We have to what?" Dark mist says suspiciously.

"How dumb are you!?" Kite laughs. "Were you listening to what category Leah (A/N: My real name) read out!?" Layla starts laughing hysterically. Astral and Dark mist pale.

"WE HAVE TO KISS!" They scream in unison.

"WHY THE F*** DO WE HAVE TO F***ING DO THAT!" 96 Screams.

"I actually agree with him. I won't do it!" Astral yells folding his arms over. Everyone looks at Astral weirdly.

"I agree with him!" Dark mist yells. He gets funny looks as well.

"Umm something is definitely not right." Layla says. She then starts smirking.

"Well then here is the first punishment! You two must have your hands and feet tied together and then tied back to back until you get a dare that you both have to complete!" Layla starts laughing as she grabs the rope and ties them to each other.

"Alright this is worse. Now I am stuck tied to you!" Astral yells.

"I think number 96 is starting to rub off on astral!" Yuma says concerned.

"Okay let's continue! Hahahahaha Yuma and 96 have to kiss as well!" Layla laughs.

"Nuh uh! I won't do it!" Yuma half yells.

"Yuma no!" Dark mist yells at him.

"Alright here's your punishment!" Layla laughs, again.

"Yuma when I am not tied to astral I am going to f***ing kill you." 96 threatens.

"Because Dark mist is kinda tied up, Yuma has to do it on his own!" She grins evilly. "Yuma you must have the nearest girl sit on your lap until you get asked to do another dare!" Tori's eyes widen and both Tori and Yuma blush madly. Yuma sits on the floor and Tori is on his lap.

"Sorry I have to get a photo!" Layla smiles and takes a picture. The young 13 year olds groan. Layla laughs evilly.

"Vectorrr~ this ones for youuuu~" Vector trembles in fear. And hides behind Dumon's back.

"Dumon help me!" He whimpers.

"Sakura Tsukumo has dared you to kick shark in the gut and say that he is the worst excuse for a leader in barian history!" She bursts into laughter again.

"That's not bad, consider it done!" Vector runs off. A few seconds later a yell and a maniacal laugh echo through the room.

"Ummm okayyyyyy. Next dare!" Layla say regaining composure.

"Dark mist and astral have to sing Sexy and I know it. As in a duet, meaning that you to can be untied." The two aliens tear off the ropes.

"I do-" Astral goes to speak before Dark Mist cuts him off.

"We'll do it." He says this out of fear for his punishment.

"Alright whoever wants to watch, let's watch." Layla laughs.

* * *

><p><strong>3 minutes and 24 seconds later...<strong>

"Okkkkaaaayyyyyy. I never want to hear THAT again. Here are a few truths.

1) If Dark mist could kill someone who would it be?" Dark mist gives an evil smirk.

"Those two in Zexal morph." He gestures to Yuma and Astral. A few eyebrows raised.

"Isn't that two people?" Kite says.

"Not really because they are in Zexal." Layla says shrugging her shoulders.

"Okay here is the final truth for tonight! If Astral and Dark mist somehow were turned into humans, what would you do first? I am curious to find this one out." She smiles.

"I would try fighting with a sword. And then I would go a and kill him slowly." Dark mist says pointing at Astral. Astral looked shocked.

"I would run away from him!" Astral says as he starts running with Dark mist following him.

"Errrr okay. Here are the details that you have to give me if you want to be my co-host.

* * *

><p><strong>Name<strong>

**Age**

**Appearance (including what clothing)**

**Gender**

**Personality**

**Talents**

* * *

><p>"That is all you will have to give me. And I am opening something new up; you are also allowed to dare me and who ever is my co-host!" Layla takes a breath before speaking into the microphone again.<p>

"Well that's all for tonight! Goodbye everybody see you next time on Truth or Dare!"


	3. Chapter 3

Lee-Lee2306: Hello everyone! I am going to try a new layout from now on, it just seems easier. And I will now be addressed as Leah!** ~smiles out to audience~**

Kite: I don't understand, why do I have to be here!?

Leah: Because there is something for you this chapter!

Kite: Dang it!

Layla: Is there anything for me?** ~says innocently. Battering eyelashes~**

Leah: Nope. Let's hope next chapter there is. And by the way, cut the innocent act.

Layla:**~groan~**

Leah: Let's get into it! Oh wait! I almost forgot! The new co-hosts! First we have...Sakura Tsukumo!

Sakura: WASSUP! **~she has pale skin, has raven hair, red pointing down bangs (they are shaped like Yuma's), crimson eyes, and she is wearing a red school uniform (not pink RED).**

Leah: And second we have...Rinko Yutora!

Rinko: Hello people! **~She has yellow and orange hair, like fire. Her skin's pale, and her eyes are dark brown. Her casual clothes consist of a dark blue shirt with a single yellow stripe, a green jacket, a dark red scarf, pants, and black shoes.~**

Leah: These ones are from Matarra! **~blushes wildly.~** I think you should say if they should do this one. **~shows the card to Sakura and Rinko~**

Sakura: Yes do it!

Rinko: I don't really care but it would be amusing. You know what? It would be hilarious.

Leah: Okay then! Mizar and Shark/Nash have to kiss!

Mizar and Nash: WHAT!

Rinko: You heard her. Do it! **~glares menacingly~**

Nash: No way on Barian World! I'll just deal with a punishment!

Mizar: Same here!

Leah: You asked for it! Literally. Rinko you get Mizar and Sakura you get Nash. You two get to tease their hair.

Rinko: YES

Mizar and Nash: Noooooo! **~Mizar tries escaping Rinko. Nash accepts defeat.~**

Leah: Sakura since you're already done you get to say the next one!

Sakura: Alright. Vector has to mock propose to Marin! Yes you're allowed to beat him up.

Vector: **~gulps~ **Marin will you marry me?

Marin: No way on Barian world! I won't beat you up but Nash on the other hand...

**~Nash starts beating up Vector. Mizar tries to get the knots out of his hair~**

Leah: Rinko. You can do this one. It's pretty mean.

Rinko: Awesome! Vector you have to watch all of the MLP Friendship is Magic episodes! Ha-ha! Then you have to break dance with Nash!

Vector: As if proposing was bad enough.** ~goes and starts watching~**

Leah: These are from Sakura Tsukumo. And they are for my 'special' friend **~mumbles AKA jackass~**

Rinko: Ha-ha!

Kite: You're such a Bitch Leah!

Leah: Kite are you Gay? **~ignores Kite's comment~**

Kite: What the-! Where did that come from and no.

Leah: Another one for Kite. You have to sing MLP! HAHAHAHAHA!**~laughs nonstop~**

**~Kite sings and Mizar is still de-knotting his hair~**

Leah: That was the worst thing I have ever heard. ~uncovers ears~ I heard through my hands.

Rinko: I agree. That was horrific. ~shivers~

Sakura: I agree with both of you. Here is the next dare; Don Thousand you have to hug Eliphas.

Don thousand and Eliphas: NO! **~Absolutely screaming~**

Sakura: Oh well then. Time to have some fatherly love! Eliphas has to hug Astral while Don Thousand hugs Black Mist! **~everyone laughs. Eliphas and Astral are fine with it and hug~**

Dark mist: I am not hugging him. Then again, I don't really want to face a punishment. You know what! Stuff it! I am outta here!

Leah: Oh hell no! You are staying here! Go and hug him! **~pushes Dark mist~**

Sakura: You go Leah!** ~Dark mist and Don thousand hug~**

Leah: Alright the last one is from Matarra and Rinko can ask.

Rinko: Vetrix, have you ever blown up anything without using your powers and on accident?

Vetrix: Well there was this one time... **~looks embarrassed~** an experiment went wrong and it blew up. I was in year eight.

**~everyone laughs histerically~**

Vetrix: It's not funny!

Quattro: Sorry dad! It kinda is!** ~Vetrix groans~**

Leah: Alright everyone that's all for tonight so-

Leah, Rinko and Sakura: That's all folks! **~ smiles out to audience~**


	4. Forum

**What up! I am going to be making a forum for Truth or Dare Yugioh Zexal style and you are allowed to participate as**

**A) Yourself-author- and an OC of yours.**

**B) As a Yugioh zexal character already created -it is not preferred though and would be better if not- **

**C) Just as yourself-author- **

**D) As an OC of your own**

**I will be participating as my OC Layla. Before the truths, dares, kisses, commands or tortures begin, you will need to put details as to who you are. Before you ask it will make the dares more fitting. And when you post a dare for someone, that someone must write their reaction to the dare and how they would do it. Here is what you will need to put, BTW the example is who I am participating as.**

* * *

><p>Name: Layla ArclightHinayoshi

Category: OC (put OC, author or both here)

Gender: Female

Age: Ummm she stopped counting at 675, she's immortal

Appearance: eye colour-Blue, hair colour-blonde, she wears a brown knitted jumper over a black singlet. The jumper has the number 21 on it in white. She wears denim shorts and white converses. Her blonde hair is straight and goes to the end of her ribcage. She has no fringe.

Personality: She is pretty much like Rio.

Family/Friends: Twin brother, Mizar. Cousins are the Arclight's. Friends with all the Yugioh Zexal characters except Dextra and DonThousand. Her boyfriend is Kite**.**

* * *

><p><strong>I will see you all in the forum. This story might be continued.<strong>

**~Lee-Lee2306 **


End file.
